planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape City (comics)
Ape City was a four-issue comic book mini-series published from August-November of 1990. Malibu Comics produced the black-and-white series - written by Charles Marshall with art by M.C. Wyman - under their Adventure Comics imprint. Set in Europe, where the apes have a much richer inheritance than their more familiar cousins, Ape City harkens back in some ways to Pierre Boulle's original novel, La Planète des singes, which spawned the whole series, and has the apes essentially taking Man's place in all walks of life. Synopsis ]] The situation in Europe was different than in North America in the aftermath of the Ape Revolution - there was food and drink aplenty, buildings stood intact and such luxuries as electricity, entertainment and charge cards were still available. In orbit, a spacecraft appeared carrying six assassins from 1990: Scab, Devon, Moriah, Jo Taylor (daughter of astronaut George Taylor), MX and Pi. These six, the ''Vindicators, were sent here to kill as many apes as possible. They left the ship, and a teenage chimp named Flannagan climbed aboard to explore. He stole a crystal from a control panel to show his mentor, Dr. Benday. Benday's aim was to learn how to repair the human power plants, which had begun to malfunction since Europe's humans died of the plague. Mongo, a chimp lounge-singer, traveled to this part of the country, where he met a pack of Baboonjas, a baboon cult led by the sorcerer Krak. Able to sense the crystal's powers, the Baboonjas vowed to steal it. Mongo also met Rox, who let him travel with her for protection. The Vindicators, meanwhile, killed 57 apes before returning to their ship. Without the crystal to power their systems, however, they could not go home. Rox took Mongo to see Benday, who hired him as Rox's assistant. Moments later, Baboonjas, Vindicators and gangsters burst in from three sides at once, all well-armed and searching for the crystal. Benday blew an ultrasonic whistle, summoning Cong, an 18-foot gorilla with the mind of an innocent child (inadvertently created by Dr. Benday's experiments with gorilla genetics), to help them. His arrival stopped everyone in their tracks, then the three groups turned on the giant gorilla, while those not fighting Cong searched for the crystal. Flannagan told Benday's friends he had it and took them to the spaceship. This time, Jo Taylor barred their entry, holding a large weapon. Benday assured her their intentions were peaceful. Jo questioned the righteousness of the Vindicator Project. She asked Benday how the planet became ape-controlled, and with little to do but wait for the others to return, he told her the history of Caesar and the war. Mongo rode to Benday's home, which had been reduced to rubble in the still-ongoing fight between the Vindicators, the Baboonjas and Big Mal's gang. Tired of the fight, Scab launched napalm at the other factions, forcing the Baboonjas and gangsters to retreat. Jo grabbed a gun and ordered the Vindicators to drop their weapons. However, once she regained the crystal, she betrayed the apes, taking the ship to rescue the Vindicators and complete their mission. Unbeknownst to her, Flannagan had hidden aboard her ship, anticipating just such an action. He pulled free the crystal, throwing the ship into a dive. Cong caught the ship, freeing Flannagan and discarding the rest. MX pulled Jo from a lake, protecting her from her comrades and vowing some day to continue the battle. Some time later, the strain of Cong's enormous size threatened to endanger his health. To help him, Dr. Benday began experimenting on mass reduction. Something went wrong, leaving Cong only an inch or so tall. To keep him safe, Benday relocated him to a small glass tank until he could figure out how to restore Cong's size.Timeline of the Planet of the Apes: The Definitive Chronology, Rich Handley Issues *Ape City #1 *Ape City #2 *Ape City #3 *Ape City #4 *Planet of the Apes Annual References Category:Comic Books Category:Adventure Comics Category:Malibu Graphics